


Talk Dirty to Me

by KrisKris, whothehe11isbucky



Category: Borderlands
Genre: August is kinky, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhys is confident, Vaughn is scarred, sort of, the authors regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKris/pseuds/KrisKris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothehe11isbucky/pseuds/whothehe11isbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August swallows his words when Rhys decides to get naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

"Suck a cock, Rhys!" August spat.

Rhys smirked as he looked him over. "I just might and if you play your cards right, it might be yours."

August froze where he stood. Did Rhys really just say-? "Yes, you heard right,” Rhys said confidently. He got closer to August, making the blond man feel slightly uncomfortable. God, he would have killed Rhys where he stood if Vaughn, or as August referred to him as “Buff Money”, had not been standing near them.

He would never say it out loud, but the man made him a little uneasy. At this point, Rhys was practically on him. “I’ve been thinking about what you look like under those clothes,” Rhys whispered seductively.

August gulped. He was now uncomfortable for a completely different reason. 

Rhys continued. “I’ve also been thinking about how amazing it would be to have your cock,” he gently grabbed the blonde’s crotch for emphasis, “...in my mouth, my lips moving up and down your shaft, slowly at first, almost teasingly. I’d lick you up and down as I cupped your balls. I’ll take as much of you in my mouth as I can, and-“ 

“Switching to present tense, are we?” August interrupted. Rhys stepped back slightly but was still close enough where there was no room for Jesus between them. “Have I played my cards right already?” He stated smugly with a smirk, leaving the chestnut-haired man somewhat taken aback. Two can play at this game. “Let me tell you, the thought of you on your knees in front of me is certainly appealing, however, I would rather have the real thing. So tell me, Rhys, can you do more with your mouth than just talk?” August questioned as Rhys nodded eagerly. 

“Well, in that case, I’m pretty sure the caravan is currently unoccupied,” He offered. 

“Yeah, that sounds great. Yeah, let’s, um, g-get to it, then."

“You’re not backing out on me, are you?” It was said flirtatiously, but Rhys noticed the slightly caring undertones. “I mean, I’m perfectly fine if you don’t actually want to do this."

Rhys paused briefly, thinking over his options. “Fuck no,” he answered. He had been dreaming about being in a situation like this with August ever since they had met. He was not going to pass up on this opportunity. 

August looked into Rhys’ eyes for what might have been the first time. God, they were beautiful. He could get lost in his heterochromatic eyes. 

“August, buddy, come on before the rest of the gang comes back, you can gaze lovingly into my eyes when I’m looking up at you while I’m sucking you off, alright?” August nodded, and the two rushed to the caravan.

The door slammed behind them and the two pulled each other close as they began to make out. August's hands made their way to the small of his back as the other hand was on his hip while Rhys had his hands on the blonde's face, their bodies pressing close together as August was backed against the wall. Slowly, Rhys began to move his hands down August's chest, trailing down, stopping at his belt buckle. He used his free hand to undo his belt and pants before reaching down, slipping his hand over the obvious bludge in his jeans.

August groaned into the kiss, pulling away for air as he felt his cheeks heat up. He never expected the man to have a side like this before. He knew Rhys was so big-headed and awkward when he needed to be but this, he really liked this. He wondered if he could keep that up if August were to thrust his entire cock into him. The brunet did make a cute bottom but with the way he was looking at him could be said otherwise.

Rhys began to gently palm him, receiving a needy moan from August as he bucked his hips. They met eyes as Rhys went down on his knees. He didn't break eye contact as he pulled down his pants, revealing the man's erection. He felt a bit intimidated but also impressed by his size, but that didn't stop him from wanting to trace his tongue around every inch of him. He brushed his tongue against his length and stroked him slowly. August suddenly grabbed hold of his shoulders, the warmth of his tongue and his hand on his cock, felt like he was being teased and yet he enjoyed it.

"August, I had no idea you were this impatient." teased Rhys as he continued to stroke him. "Should I go even slower since you seem to like it so much?"

"Sh-Shut up..." August managed to say in between moans. "You know damn well what you're doing."

"I'm trying to get you off. It's what you wanted, right?" The brunet purred, looking up at him. "And I'm pretty sure I'm doing a good job at it, too."

August said nothing. Rhys was right, his handwork was really good even if he was going painfully slow. But what he really wanted was to feel his mouth, to experience what Rhys previously described all the things he would do to him. It seems he wanted to take his time. He watched as the other slowly take him into his mouth, sucking gently on the head before going further down his shaft then slowly bobbing his head up and down. The way Rhys looked up at him with so much lust in his eyes, left him speechless. He was mesmerized by his gaze and stiffened when he felt him going a bit faster. He jumped when he felt something cold press up against his balls.

"Ah fuck, Rhys!" August yelped. Warn a guy before you do something like that! He thought as he remembered Rhys had a metal arm. It was uncomfortable but the waves of pleasure of his mouth made up for it. He felt Rhys smirking around him but he was too aroused to even bother coming up with a clever remark as he felt his hands as well as his mouth all over him. The sensation of the metal hand, palming and fondling him along with Rhys' mouth nearly made him weak in the knees, it was almost enough for him to come.

August gripped at Rhys' hair and bucked his hips when he felt him starting to deepthroat him. He was too focused on his mouth that he didn't see the door of the caravan suddenly swing open and there stood Vaughn who was frozen in shock, his glasses dropping from his eyes. It wasn't until their eyes met that August started to moan loudly. August gave him a quick wink while Rhys continued on August's dick like it was all he had been born to do. The shorter man scrambled backward, nearly falling out of the caravan as he slammed it shut with both hands. "Oh my god. Oh, my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!" He backed away from the door and started to pace back and forth but he could still hear his moans from outside. "Hahaha, I might need ten years worth of therapy!" What a scene he had just witnessed. Yeah, it was totally normal for his best friend to suck August's dick like a popsicle. It would be a while till he was able to wipe that from his memory.

He knew Vaughn was still outside, he always did like an audience catching him in the act even if it was just one person. He got off on it. It was obvious that Rhys didn't seem to notice that Vaughn had just showed up as he was too busy pleasuring August as he continued to suck him off. He then bobbed his head slowly before picking up the pace again.

"Ahh...Rhys..." he panted, groaning softly as he bucked his hips against his mouth. He could feel himself getting close.

Rhys pulled away from his length, his mouth still around the head while he stroked him, wanting him to come into his mouth as he licked and sucked him gently, teasing as much as he could. He wanted to feel him climax into his mouth.

Vaughn was sitting by the caravan, fetal position. He was sure they were still going at it as he could hear August moaning out Rhys' name. It just felt so strange hearing him go on like that, especially with Rhys. They never did get along at first but maybe it was just the unresolved sexual tension upon their first meeting. He didn't think Rhys' taste met such standards, not that it was a bad thing, he just thought Rhys was more into guys like Jack but that man was a complete psychopath from start to finish. He was better off seeing Rhys with August anyway. At least everyone could see him and trust him. And did August really wink at him, or did he just imagine it? His train of thought was broken when the girls returned.

"Hey, Vaughn." Sasha greeted. "We're back! And we got us some food." She held up some eggs that she found.

Fiona looked around the site and noticed it was empty with only Vaughn sitting alone. "Where's Rhys and August?"

"I..." Vaughn began but saw that Fiona was about to reach for the door to the caravan and jumped out of his seat, blocking her way. "Youuuu don't wanna go in there. I just...I think I locked a skag in there by accident. It is...huge...vicious and frightening! Haha..."

"Why is there a skag in the caravan...?" Sasha asked, suspiciously.

"I was... I got scared. I was trying to get inside but it almost pounced on me but it landed...inside... Rhys and August are in there. Just don't...open the door."

"Okay..."

"How long have they been in there?"

With one last moan, August could be heard from outside as he comes into Rhys' mouth. He held on tightly to his shoulders, as he watched him swallow.

"AAAAHHH!" cried Vaughn, hands on his back. Although, he wasn't exactly in pain. "I threw out my back!"

"Vaughn!"

"Oh my god, are you okay?! The hell happened?"

August leaned back to catch his breath. That was pretty impressive. "I hope you're satisfied?" Rhys smirked as he licked his lips before standing.

The blonde pulled up his pants and readjusted his belt, chuckling softly. "I might be. Didn't think I'd be in this situation with you before," He said. "Not that I have a problem with it. Wouldn't mind having to do that again sometime." He then pressed himself closer to Rhys, whispering in his ear. "Or maybe something else while we're at it."

Rhys felt him smirking against his skin and it sent shivers down his spine. He wouldn't mind doing a bit of that next time. He smiled and touched August's chest, pushing him away gently. "I'm actually okay with that." He leaned forward and whispered against his lips. "And this time, I just might ride you."

"You're really kinky when you wanna be. And I'm into that."

The brunet chuckled. "Just not today. So don't give your hopes up, alright?"

"Are you always this much of a tease, Reece?"

"Only with you, bubbe."

August scoffed at the nickname but he didn't mind it. It was something he could get used to.


End file.
